


Bnha 100 day drabble prompts

by bokz



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, other characters too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokz/pseuds/bokz
Summary: (i'm bad at summaries sorry) the ships for each day are kinda all over the place depending on what the prompt is. (It's rated T+ because of swearing and stuff, there's not really anything sexual or explicit for the most part)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Kudos: 5





	1. The Prompts

1\. "The doctor said it's normal" - "that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

2\. "Baby, you're not a bother" - "i'm too needy, you don't deserve it."

3\. "Come with me to the other room" - "we're not going to talk about this now."

4\. "Did you just hiss at me?" - "are you judging me?"

5\. "Don't yell at me like i'm a child!" - "DON'T THROW SCISSORS!"

6\. "Here, take my blanket/jacket" - "i told you, i'm not cold" *shivering*

7\. "Did you hear that?" - "i'm telling you, i'm haunted"

8\. "I just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend/girlfriend. is that too much to ask?"

9\. "Why are you awake right now?"

10\. "Come over here and make me"

11\. "I want my best friend back" - "kevin is over there"

12\. "H-how long have you been standing there?" - "long enough"

13\. "You're lying, you're blushing" - "shut up, no i'm not!"

14\. "No, i'm not talking to you."

15\. "No more!" - "okay fine, i won't send you any more selfies"

16\. "What do you have?" - "pizza roles and cup o' noodles... that's about it. popcorn?"

17\. "The salad here is really good" - "do i look like a fucking rabbit?"

18\. "Open this" - "can you say please?"

19\. "I just came to say goodbye..." - "bullshit, you just feel bad"

20\. "You're on level 176." - "Can you judge me harder?"

21\. "Jinx, you owe me a coke" - *can't speak until they buy a soda*

22\. "Please don't leave me" - "I don't want to go"

23\. "Babe, i'm sorry" - "suck my ass"

24\. "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" - "Seriously, you're worse than a kid"

25\. "You can't ride a bike?" - "Why are we whispering?"

26\. "Is it that time of month?" - "You literally ask me that whenever i'm mad at you!"

27\. "We're going downtown" - "there's a strip club downtown."

28\. "You weren't supposed to hear that" - "well, you shouldn't be saying it then"

29\. "It's not mine, i swear" - "how is it not fucking yours??"

30\. "Take it off" - "like a bandaid?"

31\. "I told you..." - "yeah, yeah, yeah, quit nagging"

32\. "Boo?" - "you're my boo"

33\. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!"

34\. "You broke what?!?" - "Don't worry, i'm okay."

35\. "Why're you dressed like that?" - "Does that mean it looks good or should i change?"

36\. "Fine, just do what you have to do" - "can you stop being so freaking cute so i can concentrate?"

37\. "...then i picked up your coffee by mistake" - "all i want is an apology"

38\. "well, this is awkward" - "don't touch me"

39\. "you can't make me" - "what are you, five?"

40\. "You're a blanket hog!" - "Leave me alone and stop being so selfish"

41\. "It's not fair that you're hot and funny" - "look who's talking... just kidding, your jokes suck."

42\. "i hate you" - "no, you don't."

43\. "Should i be worried?" - "is the grass green?"

44\. "You're kidding me?" - "shush, my mom never taught me."

45\. "I'm your lockscreen??" - "You weren't supposed to see that."

46\. "Will you go with me?" - "as long as you hold my hand."

47\. "Baby, i'm scared" - "you don't have to be; not as long as i'm here."

48\. "Come inside, i'm sorry" - "not until you apologize" - "i just said i'm freaking sorry."

49\. "Your voice is sexy" - "Your ass is sexy."

50\. "If i'd ask, you'd say no." - "you don't know that."

51\. "Seriously, the chimney?" - "the squirrel can't win!"

52\. "32?" - "I'll prove it!"

53\. "It's just so little and adorable" - "That's what she said"

54\. "You're not mature enough to be a parent" - "try me!"

55\. "Take a chance" - "Umm, let me think... no."

56\. "Game's over, you son of a bitch!" - "Okay, just don't hit me!"

57\. "You forgot about my birthday!" - "In my defense, I forget a lot of things."

58\. "You need more stamina" - "no, i need more steak and eggs... so get on it."

59\. "Can you dance with me?" - "you're not mad?"

60\. "I'll smash it, i swear." - "you smash it, and we're done."

61\. "Move!" - "Why would i move if i'm so comfy where i am?"

62\. "I'm not going in." - "Then we're not going to get a treat after."

63\. "I really would've liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town" - "I really would've liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen."

64\. "I found it in the recycling bin" - "Well, you're the one killing the environment, so who's really in the wrong here?"

65\. "We bet, and you lost" - "But tattoos are permanent."

66\. "can you quit being so sassy?" - "can you quit being so controlling?"

67\. "Are you getting jealous?" - "you're changing your outfit now."

68\. "What time is it there?" - "We're in the same time zone"

69\. "Quit flirting" - "i didn't mean to-"

70\. "I just don't know what happened" - "you're too good for them"

71\. "You have a cute nose, don't make me break it."

72\. "Tell me what i can do to help" - "sing me to sleep"

73\. "You still need your baby blanket?"

74\. "Did you black out?" - "I feel like i'm gonna puke"

75\. "Let's just bury the hatchet" - "Fuck your hatchet"

76\. "I bet it's a boy" - "I bet it's a turtle"

77\. "Spare change?" - "You can't be responsible, you don't get your wallet."

78\. "Cuddle or leave." - "So is that a no to supper?"

79\. "Are you high?" - "I'm just so fucking tired."

80\. "Why did i marry you?" - "it took a lot of convincing."

81\. "Who's texting you?" - "umm... nobody."

82\. "You have two choices." - "Neither of which i like..."

83\. "I want a dog" - "I want a cat."

84\. "Chinese food?" - "Do we even know what that's made of?"

85\. "These sheets are stained" - "That's disgusting."

86\. "You don't know how to change a tire?" - "give it a rest, would you?"

87\. "That's my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend." - "Well, kiss me so they see."

88\. "We got lucky. You're not gonna do that again, right?"

89\. "Hey, babe, look what i found." - "GET THAT OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW"

90\. "You've been replaced." - "Alright, well, let's see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower."

91\. "Are those slippers?" - "Is that you being mean? AGAIN?"

92\. "You forgot your book." - "No, i lost my book."

93\. "You're weird." - "Or you're just basic."

94\. "We need a vacation" - "You read my mind too much, it scares me."

95\. "Why'd you hug him? You love him?"

96\. "Sorry" - "Good choice."

97\. "Luck? Nope, skills." - "If it's skills then do it again."

98\. "Why can't you just believe me?" - "Because you lies about it before."

99\. "This bath is too damn hot." - "This is why we can't do cute things. you complain too damn much."

100\. Make up your own!


	2. "the doctor said it's normal" - "well that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" (tododeku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midoriya breaks his arm, todoroki spends the day with him to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're like 10 in this one :')

"how are you feeling?" shouto asked.

they were currently in inko's car, on their way home from the hospital. izuku had broken his arm trying to learn how to ride a skateboard. 

"like there's hundreds of daggers in my arm," izuku replied, sniffling.

"the doctor said it's normal," shouto said, feeling bad for the boy.

"that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" izuku exclaimed, eyes tearing up again.

"sorry," shouto said quietly.

"it's okay, it's not your fault," izuku looked up at the taller boy.

"how about ice cream?" inko asked, trying to lighten the mood.

izuku's face lit up at the sound of ice cream. "do you want ice cream, todoroki?" he asked excitedly.

shouto didn't want his best friend's mother to have to spend money on him, but izuku's happy expression made him not want to let his friend down.

he looked to inko, who sent him a quick smile through the rear-view mirror, assuring him it was alright.

shouto smiled at izuku. "sure."

izuku smiled brighter - if possible.


	4. "baby, you're not a bother" - "i'm too needy, you don't deserve it" (kiribaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kirishima feels like he's not good enough.

eijirou had been avoiding him all day, and katsuki was just about done with it.

every time he would walk into the common room, eijirou would shuffle back into his room. every time he would knock on eijirou's door, he wouldn't answer. every time he would text him, eijirou wouldn't even open it.

did he do something to make him mad? katsuki thought back to everything in the past week, yet still couldn't think of a single reason for eijirou to avoid him all day. 

now he was worried. what if eijirou was upset with him over something he didn't even know he did? if that was the case, he just wanted to clear it all up and spend time with his boyfriend again - or at least know why he was angry so he could try to fix it and know not to do it again in the future.

katsuki knocked on his door again. you guessed it: no answer. "ei, i'm not leaving until you tell me what i did to make you mad." 

he heard faint shuffling, then the door opened slightly, revealing the redhead, bundled up in a blanket, looking confused. "what you did...?"

"you've been avoiding me all day."

"oh," eijirou mumbled, shuffling closer to katsuki. he wrapped his arms around katsuki's waist, head dropping to his shoulder. "you didn't do anything," he said quietly.

something seemed off about him. katsuki thought he was mad at him all day, but he didn't seem mad at all. katsuki didn't really know how he was feeling, he hadn't ever seen this side of him before. he wasn't happy, or angry, or even annoyed.

"then why were you refusing to be around me all day?" katsuki asked, dumbfounded. he wrapped his arms around eijirou's back, pushing them more into eijirou's room, rather than the hallway. he closed the door behind them, leaning back against the wood as he held eijirou.

eijirou shrugged. "i just get like this sometimes."

okay.  
scratch what he said before,  
katsuki has, indeed, seen this side of the boy in the past.

this emotion couldn't be described as upset, no, this was far more. eijirou felt like a burden to his friends, he felt not good enough.

"then why didn't you say anything?" 

eijirou was quiet for a few seconds. katsuki had to strain his ears to hear him, the words tumbling from his lips coming out just above a whisper.  
"i didn't want to bother you."

those words confirming katsuki's suspicions, he sighed. he placed eijirou on his bed, laying next to him and pulling him towards himself by his waist, back to chest.

"baby, you're not a bother," katsuki said into eijirou's neck.

eijirou placed his hands on top of katsuki's, which were resting against his lower stomach, and huffed. "i'm too needy, you don't deserve it."

"oh, piss off. your neediness is one of my favorite things about you. it makes me feel wanted, you know that? you make me feel wanted."

eijirou's lips pulled upward slightly.

"being able to be the one to pull you up when you're down, is a fuckin' fantastic feeling, ei. makes me feel euphoric, like i'm on top of the world, you know? if i get to be the one to make you happy, count me in every time."

"thank you," eijirou said quietly, voice sounding broken. "thank you. i love you."

that was new. they hadn't discussed that word yet. not that katsuki was complaining in any way, he had known he was head over heels since a few weeks into their relationship. he just never brought it up in fear that eijirou didn't feel the same.

"i love you too," katsuki said confidently, snuggling into eijirou even more.


End file.
